junjouromanticafandomcom-20200213-history
Nowaki Kusama
Nowaki Kusama (草間 野分, Kusama Nowaki) is a main character in the Junjou Romantica series. He is in a relationship with Hiroki Kamijou and their relationship is titled Junjou Egoist. Personality Nowaki Kusama is a kind and very understanding individual, more towards Hiroki Kamijou than anyone else. He is soft-spoken and very easily pleased with small gestures of love and kindness, due to growing up in an orphanage. He shows a great affection towards children, even becoming a pediatrician along the way. However, there are times when his lack of communication to his lover becomes a problem between them; to the point that, because of his supposed spontaneous actions, Hiroki calls him 'irrational'. He does everything he can to be on equal standing with Hiroki, financially and emotionally, and is very jealous of anyone Hiroki likes or admires. Due to either his age, or maybe it is just his past or nature in general, he feels that he is being left behind by Hiroki, who continues to advance in his career. He is insecure and feels that he must do whatever is in his power to support Hiroki in his own way. Biography Nowaki Kusama was orphaned as a baby without a name. Because he was found during a heavy storm, the head of the orphanage had given him the name of "Nowaki" (meaning 'typhoon' in Japanese), and his last name after the orphanage itself. After graduating from middle school, Nowaki quickly went looking for a job, and despite not earning much he manages to gather up some money to donate to the orphanage he once stayed at. Normally, he is seen to work mainly at a family owned flower shop, but Hiroki comments that he's heard that Nowaki had six jobs. Due to certain circumstance and a chance meeting with Hiroki Kamijou, Nowaki finds himself wanting to be tutored by the associate professor. Because he never finished high school and wants to enter a university for social work, he needs to take a high school proficiency exam. Hiroki initially refuses, but Nowaki is a persistent young man, and after following him home and stealing Hiroki's house key, he comes back the next morning. Nowaki saves Hiroki from being crushed under a mountain of books and so tells Hiroki that he 'owes him one', thus starting the Egoist couple. Image Gallery Nowaki23.jpg|Nowaki Trivia * The common trigger for issues in the Egoist couple is lack of communication/lack of time spent together, as Hiroki is a college professor and Nowaki is a medical student and works constantly. * Although it is impossible to know his real birthday (as he was abandoned as an infant), he and Hiroki appear to celebrate it at a set time every year. * Though Nowaki is the seme of Egoist, he exhibits many uke-like behaviours (cutesy fantasies, happy-go-lucky demeanour, etc.) * Nowaki's character is really similar to Kou Yukina from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. They both are noted to be handsome and have the same issues with their lovers involving age difference and different work hours. Navigation de:Nowaki Kusama es:Kusama Nowaki fr:Nowaki Kusama Category:Characters Category:Male Characters